Never Falling in Love
by CarolzofBellz
Summary: Is it possible to date someone for six years without having any feelings involved? Apparently, it is for Sasuke and Naruto. SasuNaru, AU. Review please!
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Uh, there's a good explanation as to why I haven't been continuing "Music is Life" and started a new fic instead... My muse has been failing me lately, but I suddenly thought of a plot like this while I was zoning out one day. And since I rarely write out stories in first person, I felt like this would be a good opportunity to improve on my skills~ This story will be a two-shot, so I hope you will enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer: **Ugh, this is my least favorite part to write out... Naruto does not belong to me. Crying.

**Warning: **Full on yaoi this time~ tralalalala~

This story is dedicated to nach-ee3. Again, happy belated birthday! :)

* * *

**Introduction**

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I have been dating the "almighty and divine, stick up his asshole forever" Uchiha Sasuke ever since sixth grade. I know that's absolutely impossible to believe, but believe me, it's true. I'm not like those other pieces of tree sap that would spout random crap out of nowhere and be lying about it at the same time. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, damn it! I spew out unexpected ("unnecessary" in that teme's case – I swear, I will eventually break up with him) nonsense all the time, but I'm effing truthful about it. That goes for everything else I say as well.

I bet you're all wondering how or why- or how _and_ why I ended up dating some prick like him. Some people – fine, _everyone _may not know it, but I'm too good for Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, that's right. I said it. Uzumaki Naruto is way too good for that bastard, Uchiha Sasuke. I don't even remember how that teme managed to snag someone as awesome as me.

…Okay, that was a lie. I promise you all that that was my first and last false statement coming out of me. Well, only the first half of that sentence was a lie. I do remember how and why we got together, but the last half was definitely true. I am eternally awesome. Period.

Anyways, back to the real topic. Just don't be surprised or laugh because I have a feeling that most of you are going to laugh at this. Here it goes.

You see, my mom and his mom were inseparable during the time of their youth and got our dads to befriend each other as well. They used to double-date all the time while they were in high school and both couples ended up marrying their significant other respectively. After our parents gave birth to us, their friendship tightened even more, so Sasuke and I were forced to bond as well. Basically because of that, Sasuke and I have been best friends since I was born (unfortunately, the teme is older than me by like three months. He teases me for that a lot...).

Now that we're through with the beginning of how it all started, I shall move onto the whole couple thing. During elementary school, all the kids knew about the idea of being in an intimate relationship, but felt like they were too young to experience being in one themselves.

Elementary school was the worst. The _whole_ female population went gaga over Sasuke - including my one and only love at that time, Haruno Sakura. They constantly asked the bastard if they can walk home with him or gave him shit like disgusting candy and overrated toys. Fine, I got to admit that the candy he always gave me (he's an idiot who hates sweets) was good and playing with some of the coolest action figures was fun, but still! Even though he kept rejecting those girls, they managed to get him to take stuff home with him every friggen time. Don't ask me how because I seriously don't know. Girls are like the epitome of ninjas or something.

I never really cared about the amount of fans he had (he still has many of those till today), but what really ticked me off was that no matter how many times I confessed and gave mud pies, dolls, flowers, and Hershey kisses to the pink haired girl, she _never _noticed me. She has considered me as a close friend and all, but what I meant is that she never noticed me in a romantic sense. She is forever devoted to Sasuke and it's ridiculous! In spite of the fact that entirely everyone knows about my relationship with Sasuke now- excluding our parents, of course- she is still in love with him – along with his other fans.

At the present, I guess you can say that I'm pissed at Sasuke for other reasons - like the fact that he still gets presents from his fan club instead of just from me. He's my fucking boyfriend. He's _not _supposed to accept anything from anybody else but me! And let me make this clear. I do not and will _never _like Sasuke. We're not going out because we _like _each other, it just happened.

Sorry, got off topic again. Anyways, once we got out of elementary and went into middle school, girls started to have the guts to ask him out. Of course, I took this chance to ask Sakura out countless times after she kept getting turned down by Sasuke, but I got rejected numerous times in return. At the end of the first semester and in the beginning of the second, Sakura finally gave up on pursuing Sasuke and I gave up on asking her out after a few more weeks of trying. That was also when Sasuke began to get sick of having girls stick to him 24/7. Well, he never did admit to that, but as his one and only friend and best friend, it was easy for me to tell that he was. Although the prick may be an emotionless man of a few words, I knew everything he thought and felt, and vice versa for him. Like I said, we were forced to be together way too often.

It all started while we were walking home from school one day. We somehow got into a conversation about how I was tired of not getting Sakura to realize how impressive I can be if I were to become her boyfriend and that Sasuke seemed to be getting more emo by the day. As a highly clever buddy, I suggested for him to try dating anyone of his fans so that the rest can back off. In that usual, disgustingly smooth and deep voice of his, he responded in the negative and said it'd be more annoying to have to focus his attention on one girl constantly and that I was an idiot. ...Why did I have to repeat that last part, ugh!

So with my superb prowess and intelligence, I was the one who came up with the plan for us to try dating one another. Quite enthusiastically, I told him that if we were to begin going out with each other, then the fangirls would most likely give up on him and my mind would revert away from Sakura for a while. Win-win situation, I'm a genius. And then obviously, Sasuke had to be the one to rain on my parade by saying that rumors of us being homosexuals would spread around all of Konoha. With my pride on the line (Sasuke and I are both stubborn about this whole pride thing), I concluded that I didn't care what others thought and promoted our relationship into an intimate one.

Since Sasuke stayed silent after that declaration, I assumed that he didn't really mind or simply didn't give a crap about the idea. So, we officially became a couple that day and are still together until now - with both of us almost at the end of our senior year in high school. It makes me wonder how we managed to stick together for this long without having one of us killed. To be frank, I never thought it'd work out, but it did and it's still going pretty strong. Strangely, we haven't fallen for one another as of yet though. Or we just never came to say that we did… And I seriously haven't! I will never fall in love with him, end of story.

I know what you all are thinking – that this story isn't romantic at all and that you guys were expecting something like hot gay sex. Just because we are two insanely attractive men does not mean that we screw each other all the time, you perverts. ...It's just that we don't do it _all_ the time. Hey, as males, it's quite damn obvious that we would've done stuff by now.

And that "stuff" will forever and I say _forever _will be confidential.

* * *

**A/N: **I will try to get the next/last part in by next week. So, is this interesting enough to continue? Please review. :)


	2. First and Last Chapter

**First and Last Chapter**

I, Uzumaki Naruto, am currently in a huge predicament. One of teme's blasted fangirls somehow got a hold of me as soon as I left the school building, so I am tied down to a chair at the moment. It's not that they were incredibly strong or anything! Due to the fact that they are girls, it's obvious that as a man, I wouldn't have fought back. Yeah, that's it! And it's not just one girl who tied me up - a total of three girls are involved in this crime. Though considering how I've been in this type of situation constantly during the years that I've dated Sasuke, I am totally used to this.

But out of all the times that I've been kidnapped by his crazy fangirls, today was a bit unusual. These girls happen to be threatening me with sticks in their hands and I find that highly unfair. I may not be the intelligent one of the bunch, but even I know what it's like to play fair.

Ever since people found out about my relationship with Sasuke, his fans got extremely jealous and I became the victim of their anger countless times over the years. Normally, they would keep me away from Sasuke's view, just so I wouldn't walk home with him or lock me up in a closet until one of the janitors end up finding me. Talk about immature and psychotic.

Even though Sakura and her rival/best friend, Yamanaka Ino - who was also in the fanclub - were mad about it at first (Sakura thought I was getting some kind of revenge on her by "stealing" her love interest from her because she rejected my advances for a long period of time - which wasn't the case at all), they never harmed me in any way and gradually came to accept my relationship with Sasuke. That's why I refuse to tell them the real reason as to why we're dating as of yet... I'm pretty sure my ass would be deep fried and pounded onto a cold, steel platter if I do. On top of that, I bet they would go directly to hell in order to serve my said deep fried ass to the devils. They were _that_ obsessed with the guy.

Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that the rest of his fan club are insane enough to actually make me lose interest in the opposite sex almost thoroughly. For the reason that I'm dating Sasuke, I am known to be bi at the present - and in question of being changed into a complete homo because of those mentally deranged girls. Speaking of that bastard, he's taking longer than usual in finding me. Seriously, anyone with common sense should be able to figure out that crimes can easily be found behind the school. And I'm positive that he's found me here many times before-

"What the hell are you looking at?" Crazy girl number one asks as she rests her stick on top of her shoulder. I take a look at my surroundings to notice sticks in the hands of my other captors as well. I honestly think that they wouldn't hesitate in hitting me with those if I say anything they would deem unpleasant. I was merely dazing into space and they decide to pick a fight with me for that. What the fuck?

Before I get a chance to answer, crazy girl number two chuckles in an evil manner. And dementedly, might I add. "If you're thinking that Sasuke-kun will find you eventually, then you are utterly wrong. It's hopeless, so give it up." It seems that I forgot to put "delusional" into her state. All of Sasuke's fan club tend to call him with -kun as the honorific. Something about being affectionate, if I remember correctly. I personally think it's more gross rather than cute.

"To answer your question, I was just thinking about what I should get Sasuke today. You know, since it's Valentine's Day," I finally reply to crazy girl number one with a sadistic smirk on my face. Well, I may look sadistic now, but there are many times when I think that I'm a masochist instead-

"You bastard!" My train of thought gets cut off while crazy girl number three whacks me mercilessly on my right arm with her wooden stick. I always end up saying crap to provoke my enemies into harming me and I don't really give a shit about the pain I receive. I guess in a way - I am both a sadist and a masochist because I like to taunt people and not care if I get hurt in return.

I slowly lift my head to look at the person who delivered that blow, making sure to mask my pain with an emotionless expression. Since I'm accustomed to getting hurt, I am able to endure pain like an invincible cyborg and not wince whenever I get hit. This is why I'm awesome. "Sasuke _will_ find me. How can you call yourselves "a true fan" when you don't even believe in what he's capable of? And I'm sure you all are aware of his skills." _From all that excessive stalking you do _- I held back. Now, I know that I'm giving the bastard way too much credit. Oh well, it's not like he'll ever find out about this, right?

"Shut up!" This time, crazy girl number three strikes me at the side of my head. I wasn't hit that hard, but I can tell that I'm going to have a big nasty bruise on my cheek by tomorrow. "Do you know how lucky you are to be dating Sasuke-kun?! And for six years, nonetheless!"

Okay, now I'm officially pissed. _Lucky?_ No, bitch. I really don't know how _lucky_ I am. I've been treated like crap by the likes of you for six fucking years and you think that I'm _lucky_ to be going through this every single day? I'd be friggen ecstatic to let you experience what it's like to be in my shoes. And I don't get why you idiots can never understand the fact that if Sasuke has been ignoring you all for _six_ years, then he is obviously not and will _never_ be interested in all of you pathetically desperate scums.

"Oh, so now you refuse to talk?" Crazy girl number one walks toward me with the nastiest grin I've ever seen on a person's face and throws her stick to the ground, fisting her hand in my hair in the process. None too gently, she pulls my head up to let her eyes reach mine and I can't help but wince at the abrupt pain. "Talk, Uzumaki. Out of all of the students, you're known to babble the most. Come on, _talk_."

I am so tempted to spit in her face. It sucks that she has to be a girl. Trying hard to maintain my cool facade, I smirk right back at her. "I'm just being the mature one here. I have to admit - abusing innocent victims with sticks really suit repulsive girls like you," I say coyly, turning my smirk into a full on smile.

I almost laugh out loud when I see that unattractive look of hers contort into a grimace. "Lily, would you care to hit the other side of his face? I think it'd be gratifying to make him become a hypocrite by turning his pretty face into an ugly one." She moves to the side to make room for Lily (crazy girl number three), her grip still strong on my hair.

"Gladly." Assuming that this blow would hurt more than the previous one, I close my eyes and brace myself for the impact. Goodbye, living life as a gorgeous human being-

"Let go of him." _It's about time_, I think as I open my eyes to glare at the owner of that voice.

The girls gasp simultaneously and turn to face the one person that they are so engrossed with. Crazy girl number one frees my hair at last. "S-Sasuke-kun," one of them stammers out.

"Release him," Sasuke commands sternly. That's the tone he uses whenever he wants to scare the shit out of people. Along with his strict father and brother, I am immune to that tone. I am proud to say that the great Uzumaki Naruto will never be scared of him. I've been with this kid since the diaper days. I know him way too well.

"O-okay." They immediately untie me once they listen to his order. What the hell? Why is it that they would willingly obey Sasuke after he utters a few words, but look down on me completely? That's not right! I'm as strong as that prick or maybe even stronger! Ugh, whatever. It's not like I'll ever see them again, I bitterly conclude. As soon as they finish, I hurriedly stand up and walk past Sasuke, not bothering to look back.

"I'll see to it that this won't happen again. Be warned that the authorities will be involved the next time it does," I hear Sasuke say to them coldly before he begins to follow me and easily match up to my pace. My anger amplifies even more at that. I'll make sure that the next time this happens, Sasuke and I are entirely over. I might've said this to myself like a million times, but I really mean it this time. The main reason why I never broke it off with him is because Sasuke is my closest friend. I was always afraid that I might not only lose him as a boyfriend, but as a best friend as well if we separate. Now, I don't care anymore. I'm done with all this bullshit-

It's when we are a block away from our houses that Sasuke finally chooses to talk to me. Well, not exactly talk - he grabs onto my wrist and pulls me into his embrace, surprising me with a heated kiss. While his eyes close, mine stay wide open as his fingers weave through the back of my hair, almost leaving me weak in the knees. It's always like this, I think in frustration. Whenever I have doubts about our relationship, he never fails to make me lose my focus by doing this to me. I become hopeless each time he initiates body contact because it's highly uncommon for him to do so. I feel needed and I'm sick of it.

I try as hard as I can to push him away, only to fail miserably. Fine, I lied before - Sasuke is stronger than me when it comes to physical strength, but when it comes to emotional strength, I am definitely stronger. I recall that's why he's kind of mentally unstable. While he's perfect on the outside, he's actually really sensitive on the inside and seeing how I am the only person who is close to him, he takes out his irritation on me. I think that's one of the reasons why I chose to endure everything and stay with him for so long. I'm not the only one who's suffering. Ever since he was born, society had high expectations of him - including his own family. Due to that, I'm basically his only means of escape from it all - from being totally suffocated.

As soon as he manages to make his way into my mouth with his tongue, I know that I've lost completely. Deciding to give into defeat, I close my eyes and kiss him back. I release a low moan while I let him explore - slide along the roof of my mouth - edges of my teeth - sides of my cheeks - and then I respond to him by moving my own tongue against his. After the small tango, he draws back to slightly lick at my bottom lip. He gently nips at it before he gives me a chaste kiss and breaks away. We both lean in to rest our foreheads on each others and I keep my eyes closed throughout. Knowing him, I'm sure that his are still closed as well.

I hate how he's the only one who can make me feel furious, calm, depressed, happy - _any_ sort of emotion when others can't. Not even my own parents can make me feel half of what I feel whenever I'm with Sasuke. I don't get why he's so important to me, considering how he's not family. He was just labeled as my "best friend" until we began to go out. Somehow, he came to be the only person that I feel so strongly for. I will never acknowledge that it's love though - not until he does first, which I doubt he would. We're both too stubborn for our own good.

"Where are you injured?" Sasuke rarely breaks the silence between us first. It was usually me who started most of our conversations. If Sasuke is the one to start it, then it's serious.

"Why were you so late?" I answer back with another question. Normally, he has the ability to calm me down every time his crazy fans do stuff to me, but not this time. I don't think I'll be able to calm down so easily. This was the first time I've been abused in that manner and it made me snap.

"I was discarding all the candy that was stuffed in my locker. I'm... sorry," Sasuke apologizes with much difficulty. For him to be submitting to me, I guess he was able to tell exactly how badly I was feeling by my behavior. I despise his fan club. Although they stopped giving him gifts everyday by the time we entered high school, they still got him a year's supply worth of candies and flowers during each holiday. It's very annoying.

My frustration begins to subside though as Sasuke softly places a hand on my damaged cheek. I open my eyes to meet his raven-colored ones and I exhale quietly against his lips. Whoever said that it's easy to be mesmerized by his eyes is... unfortunately correct. Unlike my sky colored eyes (skies are boring), his are like the color of outer space. As cheesy as it may seem, I always feel like I'm being pulled into another dimension each time I look into them. "Where else?" He asks, interrupting my thought progress.

"My right shoulder," I reply and clear my throat. I can't keep giving into him like this. _It's now or never. _I bite down on my lower lip. "What do you think about the idea of us breaking up?"

Sasuke advances to replace his hand on my pained cheek with his lips, disregarding my seriousness. "It's not going to happen," he murmurs and I shudder a bit at the breath that hits my skin.

"Do you remember why we began this whole thing in the first place?" I inquire, feeling my irritation start to slowly creep back.

"You suggested it."

"Then, what if I was the one to end it as well?"

Sasuke pulls away from my face to resume keeping eye contact with me and I see a glint of confusion pass by. It causes me to almost regret having said anything. Almost. "I refuse." I notice how his arms tighen around me.

"Why?" I grit out, removing myself from his touch. "Why must we continue this stupid plan? I'm really getting sick of having to deal with shit like that everyday, Sasuke. Every. Day."

"You're the one who thought of it."

"I was only in the sixth grade! I was young, I was an idiot. I didn't know crap."

Sasuke crosses his arms and tilts his chin up. "If you were against this whole arrangement, then why are you still continuing it? For six years, might I add."

Feeling anger arise now, I glare. "Why are _you _still continuing this ridiculous thing with me without having any opinion about it for six years?" I counter. "You never complained over anything. What? Did you actually have feelings for me this whole time or something?" I smirk inwardly at the way he tenses up at that. It baffles me how we hadn't talked to each other directly about this precarious topic. I blame it on our weird condition and troublesome personalities-

"I assumed it was obvious." I nearly miss to register that barely audible statement.

I blink, utterly taken aback. "What?"

Sasuke shifts his gaze away from me to look at the floor instead, appearing to be uncomfortable with this predicament. I observe this abnormal being in awe, not used to seeing him this way at all. The number of times I've seen him having trouble with anything can't even amount to the fingers on one of my hands. Sasuke's all about excellence. Sure, there were moments when he expressed his annoyance to me, but for him to be in discomfort is extraordinary.

"I'm sure you of all people are most aware that I wouldn't waste so much time on useless matters. Everything I've done until the present had valid reasons," he says in his usual voice, attempting to revert into his confident self even though his stare is still directed towards the ground.

"I know," I answer blankly and scratch the back of my head nervously. "Um, so you do like me?"

Sasuke snaps out of his reverie and scoffs, lifting his head to look at me again. "Why else would I stay with a dense idiot for this long?" He coyly raises a brow.

I smile and then scowl instantly, feeling offended at the comment. "Hey, I told you to stop calling me that!" I yell as I hastily stagger towards him, holding up a fist to smack him.

Before I reach him, he grabs me by my raised arm, draws me to him, and abruptly kisses me - muffling my complaints. When I hardly manage take in what's going on, he pulls away and presses his forehead to mine. While his arms wind themselves around my waist, I open my eyes and blink in surprise at his quiet, intense gaze. I try hard to prevent myself from falling into oblivion.

"What?" I ask, furrowing a brow.

"My family won't be home until past midnight," he replies and I blush at the implicit meaning.

"A-and I should care, why?" I stutter, secretly cursing at myself for the blunder.

"You always do." He detaches himself from me and sets to walk toward our houses. I live right next door to him. Our parents wanted to stay close even after college, which I guess is beneficial to Sasuke and I as well in a way.

I restrain my embarrassment and follow suit despite knowing what's going to happen. I may always give in to Sasuke and his ways, but this time, I will make him surrender himself to me completely. I will rule.

Once we enter his room, he slams the door shut, locks it, and then pushes me until I fall back onto his queen-sized bed. It's neat as usual, I think, though not for long. Compared to my family, his is rich enough for him to be provided with a huge bed like this while I have a small ass one that only fits a single person. That's why we mostly carry out certain "activities" in his room instead of mine. He stops me from letting my thoughts wander by laying entirely against me and kisses me senseless.

We have a replay of our actions from earlier, except it's more heated this time around. Keeping in mind that I'm in charge, I make an effort to push him away so that I can get him onto his back - only to have it backfire on me. He takes the hand I tried to push him away with into his own and interlaces our fingers together. I grunt in humiliation and make another attempt, failing again as Sasuke breaks the kiss and reaches down to nibble on my neck. I bet he's doing this on purpose. That prick and his superiority-complex, I fume.

I moan shamelessly at the sensation of him licking and nipping at my neck. He draws away and gestures me to sit up in order for him to get rid of my shirt. After he takes his and mine off, he presses me back down and persists on giving me his full attention. I feel his wet tongue work its way from my throat to my chest and then to my left nipple - where he pauses and suckles on it, leaving me flailing like a wanton whore. Sasuke directs a cocky smirk towards my way while he employs one of his hands to squeeze and grope at my unattended nipple. The hot breath that hits my chest sparks a scorching torch within me and I am weak all of a sudden, my body immobile because of that damn tongue. I shut my eyes and nearly scream as it arrives south, licking around my belly button. I curse at him for aiming for my weak points so early on.

I open my eyes and lightly fist my hand in his soft locks, guiding his head up to my kiss - tongues clashing right away. I drag his tongue along my teeth slowly, knowing he enjoys it and I smile at the expected moan that comes out of his mouth. Too easy. "Let me do you," I whisper feverishly to his lips. I raise my view to his eyes and almost tremble at the dazed look he's giving me.

Completely brushing my demand aside, Sasuke bends down and bites on my earlobe - alternating between nipping and licking at it. I huff in exasperation. I'm supposed to be in charge this time, damn it! I turn the tables around by getting him off of me and force him down to the bed like a skilled ninja, with me straddling his hips. Just like how he ignored me, I ignore his slightly bewildered expression as I grind my hips against his crotch, eliciting moans out of both of us at the friction the last bit of our clothes were making. Within a few seconds, I quickly remove our pants along with our boxers, and then get him to lay his head on a pillow on the top of his bed.

I suppress his need to take control by strictly holding him down, adding a threatening glare to the mix. Once I know for sure that I can proceed, I lower myself directly to his groin and hastily grasp onto the leaking cock in front of me, evoking a silent shudder from him. I grin arrogantly up at him while I experimentally bring my tongue around the tip - pumping him in the same setting. Proud that I have him at the subtly panting stage (Uchiha's are too cautious with every emotion they show), I begin swallowing him whole, not forgetting to suck and jerk him off as I do so. I move back and settle my hand on his crotch in order to attempt at taking him into my mouth as much as I can - which is not even halfway - letting it reach the back of my throat before I draw away, emitting a satisfying plop. I look at Sasuke's pleasured expression, leisurely pumping him. I lick away the remaining drips of him on my lips. "You don't mind squirting your come into my mouth before fucking me, do you?" I question tauntingly, gradually speeding my movement.

He tries to sit up, but I hinder him from doing so. I'm not exactly ready to give up being in charge just yet. I notify him of that by enveloping his dick in my mouth again, immediately developing a fast pace. He thrusts up all of a sudden and I almost gag. I forcefully push his hips down and continue to suck him, scheming to suck him dry in revenge. He simultaneously moans my name while gripping tightly onto my hair, and I abstain from grinning. I love it whenever I can get him to moan my name out like that before we fuck. Taking my mouth off his dick, I rapidly swing it back and forth with my hand as I stare up at him, utterly enjoying the power I have over him at the moment. "I'm starting to take pity on you, Sasuke. Look at it. It seems like it's going to burst anytime now," I tease, tantalizingly rubbing my palm all over the pink tip.

I almost laugh at the piercing glare he sends me. "Lube," he utters out, irritably aroused.

I smirk. I'm still not willing to give in so easily. "Say please, Uchiha. I'm pretty sure a proud guy like you would be capable of doing even that, right?" I say, switching from rubbing him to fully jerking him off, and then back to rubbing him.

Sasuke groans, reluctantly yielding himself to defeat. "_Please_," he grits and my cock hardens even further. Holy shit, I can't believe that _the _Uchiha Sasuke is pleading.

"Just fuck me. Without lube." I incline forward to coat his cock in my saliva a little more, combining it with his own precum. When I deem that it's wet enough, I climb up and position myself above his shaft, splitting my ass cheeks with my hands. I inhale deeply before I make my way down, wincing as his tip slowly sets itself inside me. Considering how we had sex merely yesterday night, it wasn't as difficult to get the rest of his cock into me. We gasp in unison once I manage to get the whole thing in - sending pleasant chills up our spines. I fall forward and place my hands on Sasuke's chest, holding my weight in that manner.

I look to him as if I'm asking for his permission to begin moving. He nods his head slightly in affirmation, closes his eyes, and takes my hands in his - knitting our fingers together. Using him as human leverage, I move up deliberately and slam back down hard, catching my partner off guard. Until I get a hold of the one spot that brings me immense pleasure, I keep doing this repeatedly. Once I pinpoint it, I pick up my pace and ride his dick like it's the end of the world.

After an hour or so, I noticeably grow exhausted (much to my dismay and Sasuke's satisfaction) and I willingly allow Sasuke to throw me down, passing the lead onto him. He smirks knowingly as he fucks me hard, wrapping my legs around his waist. Fine, I guess being in control of everything is only good for me once in a while. Doing that shit gets tiring. I release a scream when he gets a grip of my used to be neglected, stiff cock and starts to stroke it along with his sharp thrusts, having me totally engulfed in pleasure.

"H-holy shit," I stammer, obscuring my view with my eyelids. "_Harder_, Sasuke. _Fuck_."

He groans. "_Beg_," he mocks me, pulling out of me until it's only the tip that remains. _Hell no_, I protest in my mind while I try to clench myself around his cock to pull him back in, only to make him pull out even more. He strokes me awfully slow and I grunt in frustration, apparently leaving me hanging.

Agitated, I open my eyes to rake them over his current appearance. Starting from the thick patch of hair on his crotch, my eyes make their way up - over his toned abs, chest, and finally to his haughty looking face. He's obviously looking down on me. _Screw it. _"_Please_. I want it harder, Sasuke. Oh god, please."

Seeing his arrogant expression transform into one of pure satisfaction, he slams back into me without giving me any warning, provoking me to let out a startled cry. In the time that he harshly thrusts into me, his hand on my cock accelerates into a faster tempo than before and I suddenly think of the quote, "heaven on earth" because it certainly feels like that right now. It only takes a few more minutes until I reach my limit - I become blinded by darkness as I close my eyes shut, coming in wicked, heavy spurts. Sasuke follows closely behind and collapses onto me once he's thoroughly spent, staying connected to me. I sigh in content at feeling Sasuke panting against my neck.

I love moments like these when I can witness Sasuke's weak side, I think. It makes me fall in love with him even more- I instantly open my eyes at the random thought. I'm in _love _with Uchiha Sasuke. Why does that only occur to me now?

I slowly brush my fingers through his sweaty strands of hair, leaning down to peck onto his forehead. Yeah, this definitely feels like something among the lines of love. "I got you to beg for me," I speak in a sing-song tone, breaking the tension that I thought was beginning to surface.

His pants are now light breathing, I notice. "I recall you begging more than I did."

"That's because you left me in a vulnerable state, you jerk," I complain rather softly, too tired to overexert myself.

"Hn." I swear I can feel Sasuke smiling on my neck now, but I don't say anything about that. Knowing him, he'd just deny it and say that I'm delusional. I wish I can see it though - his smile, I mean. The only times that I did was when we were kids. Unfortunately, he's changed and refuses to smile even if I'm the only one who's in his presence.

"How long have you liked me for?" I ask seriously. I'm absolutely dying to know.

There's a slight pause - almost as if he's contemplating what to say before he answers, "I came to realize that I did shortly after you got me into this mess."

"Eh, you don't like the fact that we're going out?"

"It's troublesome." I gape at that.

I lightly punch him in the shoulder. "I'm not _that _bad, you know! At least you got constant sex out of it. You should be thinking that you're lucky you got someone with very high stamina."

"Annoying in my opinion." His murmur did not go unnoticed.

I scoff. "Whatever, you like me too much to brush me off," I reason with a smile.

"I guess." My heart suddenly skips a beat, finding it weird how he didn't deny that and just agreed with me. It's either because he's too tired to do shit or he really does like me. I conclude it's both.

I play with his hair absentmindedly. If he can confess his feelings to me, then I can do it just as easily. "I love you," I state openly, widening my eyes to realize that I blurted out the wrong word within the declaration. "No, I meant to say-"

"I know," Sasuke intercepts me.

"No, that's not what I meant!" I try to explain.

"It's obvious that you do."

"I-it is?" I swallow timidly.

"Hn."

I bite my bottom lip and close my eyes, feeling nervous about the question I'm about to ask next. I decide to suck it up like a man and wing with it. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

I inhale and exhale deeply. "I mean, do you... love me, too?" I want to jump into a hole all of a sudden.

Sasuke looks up at me and raises a fine brow, giving me that "You're Awfully Stupid" expression. He sighs. "Anything important I've stated previously is only meant to be heard once. Interpret that in whichever way you'd be content with," he mutters and returns to laying his head down on my chest, slightly nuzzling my neck.

I wrinkle my eyebrows together in concentration, trying to reminisce our past conversations. I only remember him agreeing with the fact that he likes me - nothing about loving me though. I frown. "You never mentioned anything about love, Sasuke."

I shiver again when he sighs against my chest. I can't help it! His breath is really warm and it tickles. "Those two words have similar meanings," he argues.

"No, they don't and you know it. Come on, Sasuke. Admit that you love me," I whine, poking him repeatedly on his arm.

I have to hold back my laughter while he grunts in irritation. "Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Sure," I lie, knowing I'd never stop bothering him in general. I'm sure he's aware of that, too.

Nonetheless, he releases a deep breath as he crawls up to meet me face to face, sliding his cock out of me in the act and kisses me full on the mouth. Caught by surprise, I broaden my eyes. He pulls away before I can kiss back, then leans his forehead to mine with his eyes closed. "I love you," he whispers hotly to me, causing me to blush tenfold.

"Y-you-"

Opening his eyes, he sends me a feigned grimace. "You're only hearing that once," he exclaims, lowering himself in order to set his head on my chest another time. I assume that he's attempting to nap by now. Seeing how he overworks himself everyday, I'm positive he's completely worn out.

Still feeling the blush on my face, I shake my head and close my eyes to fall into slumber as well. What do you know, I think to myself. I smile.

It's impossible to be in a relationship for six years without having any feelings involved. There's just no way.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay! Since this is the first time I wrote a fic with an explicit... scene, I kind of had trouble with it. I really hope it turned out well for you guys though. Please review! :)


End file.
